Friend (episode)
Friend (ｆｒｉｅｎｄ, Friend) is the sixth episode of the D.Gray-Man Hallow Anime adaptation. It first aired on August 8, 2016 Summary A young Kanda is standing alone in the middle of a rubble holding a blood tainted katana in his hand. He looks painfully to the beautiful sky and apologizes to Alma before tears flow. Back to Allen in Kanda's memories, Alma wishes Kanda a happy birthday. Allen is surprised and two persons arrive to take care of the newly born Kanda. Edgar Chang Martin calls him Yu and Allen understands. Road appears and hands on Allen to explain him the situation. In the real world Kanda and Allen's body are unconcious with an eye on their forehead. Tokusa protests and Wisely tells him to keep quite as he is only playing a little with their minds. Yu-Mei-Chang asks him to stop but Wisely refuses for they are enemies. In Kanda's mind, Yu and Alma are fighting. They are then transported to the infirmary where Renee Epstain takes care of them. Twi Chang and Edgar observe and remark that the scientific who tried to stop them are all more injure than they are. Saarinzu Epstain tells Alma that thay musn't behave that way. Alma only wants to be friend with Yu. This disgusts Kanda and they begin to fight again. Twi sadly looks at the scene. Kanda is later seen asking to Edgar about the holes. He answers that this is whe apostles come from unlike humans who come from the love of a man and a woman. Kanda sights a woman. Edgar sees that Alma is spying them and Kanda runs away. Kanda thinks to himself that he hates how Alma acts, always giggling foolishly in a place like this. Kanda is then seen submitted to an experiment. He has to synchronize with the innocence and is horribly injured in the attempt. Sahlins tells him that they will do it again after he has regenerated. He wonders if Alma is going through the same demise and attempts to synchronize again with the same result. He goes to the cold room after the experiment and thinks that the apostles who are sleeping are lucky. He perceives the woman again and walk to join her but Alma warns him too late as he falls in a hole. After being carried out, Kanda asks where the woman is and Alma hasn't seen her. Suddenly Alma's arm falls and Yu's one just afterwars. They laugh. Alma says that the woman may have been a sprite. He saw one called For who conforted him when he was crying after the experiments. He guesses that Kanda was crying too which the latter denies and kicks him. He tells him that he creeps him out and Alma replies that Yu is gloomy. Their fists clash and they bleed. They laugh together. Kanda admits to be able to breath more easily in this dark world. Alma goes to see the sleeping apostles every morning and tells her his day. Looking at him, Yu suddenly has a vision of the woman in a flower field. He can't see completely the scene for a hand hides his right eye and he collapses. Sahlins asks his daughter how long he has been having hallucinations and he dishartenedly concludes that he is going to lose his sanity just like every other apostles before. They will have to stop the experiment and freeze him. Alma overhears the conversation and decides to salve Kanda. He knocks the scientifics off and takes Kanda with him. They unluckily are caught back by Crow members. Alma has time to kick Kanda in the canal before being captured. Next to the canal Marie is playing his innocence. Bak Chang asks him to rest after his becoming blind. Marie responds that he will probably die in the next mission and he'll be relieved. They notice Kanda in the canal and the needle in his back. Marie removes it and Yu falls asleep. The Crows arrive and demands that they hand him back. Kanda recalls the woman and the flower field. He is lying and tells him he loves her. An akuma arrives and kills him. He wakes up restrained and hears Twi Chang asking For to prevent anyone from entering the zone. She then announces that they will cast a spell to put him to sleep. This will be a little painful but quick. Kanda remembering his past exploses in laughing. He used to be an exorcist who was killed by an akuma and demands what they did to them and how many years have passed since then. The euthanasia begins and Yu screams out with pain. Allen is touched by Kanda's brain waves and feels the pain with him. Road hugs him and snaps him out of the torment. They then follow Alma's memories. He has once again run away to save Yu . Edgar asks him to stop but Alma falls in a pit. Edgar is terrified at the thought of where Alma is going. Alma finds himself in the room where the innocence is stored. The Crow arrives and casts fire spells on him. Alma tries to get the innocence to attack them so the crow attack again. Suddenly Yu succeeds to synchronizes with the innocence and he the Crow and the whole room. This reveals the true form of the apostles : the original deceased bodies of exorcists fallen in combat whose brain are harvested and put in new bodies: The second exorcists. Navigation Category:Episodes